


Miss Suzuna

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Commisson, F/F, Ghost Sex, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Candice and Maylene engage in a little bit of roleplay.





	Miss Suzuna

Candice is just letting the last of her students leave for the day as Maylene arrives to the Snowpoint Trainer’s School, jogging. The only difference to her usual appearance is that she is carrying a small backpack on her back. She waits outside until the students have all made their way out of the classroom, and then she goes in, smiling as she sees her lover.

“Hello, Candice,” she says.

Candice crosses her arms. “What do you think you’re doing, dressing like that and addressing me so informally?” she scolds. “Naughty girls don’t get to talk to their teachers like that.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Suzuna,” she mumbles, but Candice ignores her apology and drags her by the ear, pulling her to her office. “Hey, no fair!” Maylene protests, acting like a child, and a spoiled one at that. “Cut it out, I don’t wanna! Stop it, leave me alone!”

Candice continues to ignore her, until she has her in the office. She locks the door behind them, and grabs her backpack, examining the contents of it. Inside of the bag, there’s a pink ski suit, and she pulls it out, saying, “Why didn’t you change into it as soon as you reached the snowline before the city?”

“I dunno,” she mumbles.

“That isn’t the right answer. Don’t you know how important it is to wear proper attire when you go to different climates? If you got too cold, you could catch your death out there. Sometimes I swear you don’t listen to a thing I say, and you’re going to end up getting yourself into serious trouble one day,” Candice lectures.

When her lecture is done, she says, “Now, I’m going to need you to strip down so I can examine you for signs of frostbite. Get out of those clothes, alright?” Maylene does as she’s told, the acting making her feel a little self-conscious as she strips down in front of her lover. Combined with the cold outside and the excitement of the situation, her nipples have grown hard, and when Candice sees that, she reaches out, giving them a hard pinch and twist.

“Eek!” Maylene lets out a shriek of pain. “What was that for?” However, Candice doesn’t answer, making it clear that it’s just another part of her “punishment.” She’s definitely end for a wild day like this, but she’s more excited than anything else right now.

Candice scrutinizes every inch of her, examining her thoroughly to make sure that she isn’t too cold. Her hands explore every inch of her, going down her sides, squeezing her ass, running her hands up her hand, and then back down to her legs, and briefly, teasingly, between them. Fortunately, there are no signs of frostbite, but Maylene still needs to be warmed up, and the great game she has in mind is just perfect for the occasion. They’re going to keep the student and teacher act up a bit longer.

She leads her over to the desk that she uses for detentions, bending her over it and getting out handcuffs she had just for this occasion. She handcuffs her hands behind her back, and cuffs her knees to the legs of the desk in order to keep her in place. Finally, she grabs a ruler and says, “Your punishment today is going to involve warming your cute, little butt until it’s a brighter pink than your hair.” And with that announcement, she brings the ruler down hard on Maylene’s behind, spanking her and causing the girl to almost let out a squeal, but she bites it back, refusing to even flinch.

She wants to be tough about this. After all, she’s a fearsome martial artist, so this should be nothing to her. However, Candice is not willing to go easy on her, and brings the ruler down with more and more force until Maylene lets out yelps of pain as she tries to endure the spanking. She shows her no mercy, even as the yelps turn to cries, and by the end of it all, there are tears streaming down Maylene’s face.

“You’re punishment is done now,” she murmurs, but she doesn’t make any move to remove the cuffs. Instead, she runs a cool hand along Maylene’s warm rear, before slipping further to feel how absolutely wet she is. “Did you really get off on being spanked like that?” she asks.

“Wh-what? No, no, I totally didn’t!” she protests, going way too over the top with her embarrassed denial, making it obvious to Candice that she definitely was.

“I definitely don’t believe you,” she says. She begins to take her own clothes off, ready to take things further. Reaching into a satchel that she has, she retrieves the blue toy they recently purchased and fitting it inside of her. Next, she adjusts it to a bigger size than she normally uses for fucking Maylene and goes to stand in front of her.

“Now suck me off to get me lubed up, alright?” She can see how nervous the size is making Maylene, but the girl is obedient, leaning her face forward to take the artificial cock between her lips. Pleasure shoots up Candice’s spine immediately at the contact, and it’s all she can do not to let the pleasure show too much, and keep up her cold act as the stern teacher.

Still, Maylene is getting skilled at this, and she rolls her tongue along the toy like an expert. It’s just to make sure it’s as lubed up as she can manage with her spit, but the effect is the same nonetheless, and Candice is nearly overwhelmed just in the process. Finally, she knows that she needs to have the girl stop, or else it will be too much for her, too soon, and so she says, “Alright, that’s good enough.”

Maylene opens her mouth, releasing the toy, and Candice walks around to stand behind her, getting in position and pressing against her. Using her hands to spread her cheeks and her thumbs to spread her lips, she pushes herself inside of her. All Maylene can do is let out a loud gasp, as she feels herself being stretched far beyond how she’s been stretched before. This is so much more than Candice has ever done to her before, and the size is almost more than she can handle for a moment.

However, it doesn’t take her too long to adjust to it, remembering how to control her breathing to make sure that she remains relaxed and allows herself to stretch properly without adding any unnecessary tension as she goes. Soon enough, she’s not only adjusted, but she’s able to work her internal muscles along the toy, making it more pleasurable both for her and for Candice. However, that leaves Candice very curious about how she’s become so skilled in that matter without as many chances to practice with her, and she’s mildly suspicious.

“How’d you get so good at this?” she asks. “Have you been practicing?”

“Wh-what? What do you mean?” asks Maylene, blushing.

“Have you been practicing with one of the black belts at your gym?” she clarifies.

“N-no!” she exclaims, her blush deepening.

“Then maybe with one of your Pokemon? What about your Hitmontop?”

“What?” At that, she seems absolutely blown away, her face going even darker. “No way!”

“Then was it your Lucario?” Candice teases.

“No, no, no, I-I would never!” she cries.

“Then it has to be your Machamp! I knew there was a reason for all your male Pokemon!”

“C-Candice, no! No, I wouldn’t, I didn’t!” she protests, her face so red now that it’s put her hair to shame. Of course, she’s being completely genuine, and Candice can tell that, but it’s been fun for her to tease her lover about this.

“Oh, really?” she murmurs, leaning forward and picking up the pace, reaching a hand forward to grope at Maylene’s breast and then pinch her nipple, following suit with her other hand as well. “Then do you mind telling me how you’ve been able to train your pussy so well while still remaining completely loyal to me?”

“It’s nothing!” she lies, too flustered now to respond. “I..I don’t…”

“If you don’t tell me, then I’ll stop fucking you just short of a climax, and leave you hanging,” Candice threatens.

“I...I…” She’s embarrassed to admit to it, but she knows that she has no choice in this situation. “Well, I like to...I like to use my toy! I’ll, um, I’ll put it on and adjust it to a size that’s really long and skinny, so that I can move it and...well, I can...I can bend it and fit it inside of myself! So...so I’ve just been practicing on me!”

The words nearly cause Candice to give an overwhelming shudder of pleasure. She’s suddenly assaulted with the image of her adorable girlfriend fucking herself, and she knows that she would give anything to see something like that. She certainly can’t hope to control herself now, and as she begins to fuck Maylene harder, she says, “That’s so hot to think about, I love imagining you fucking yourself!”

With that, she continues to drive into her until the two of them are so lost in pleasure that they aren’t even able to think clearly. The closer Maylene is brought to orgasm, the tighter she grows around Candice, and even without her newfound skills regarding her internal muscles, it would still be more than enough to bring Candice right there with her. The two of them cry out in unison as they reach their shared climax.

It takes them quite a while to catch their breath after something like that, but when they finally do, Candice is the first to break the silence, saying, “It’s a shame that our toys can perfectly imitate the male climax, but there’s nothing we can do to make it imitate ejaculation, huh? I’d love to pump your trim little belly full of cum.”

Maylene blushes as she imagines that, though she certainly wouldn’t mind something like that. In fact, the idea has her getting excited all over again, which Candice feels when Maylene twitches around the artificial cock. “Ready for more?” she asks, and Maylene nods, not thinking about the fact that this might not be the most ideal time.

However, Candice begins thrusting into her once again, and for a moment, she tries to ignore the discomfort, but it’s hard to when she’s been ignoring it for so long in favor of all the fun they’ve been having. Squirming back against her, she manages to gasp out, “Hey, I need to pee…”

“Oh?” asks Candice, sounding amused and aroused just to hear it. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles. “I can’t...I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it too much longer, not like this.”

Candice doesn’t reply at first, and instead picks up the pace, fucking Maylene harder and faster, which is enough to communicate her intentions to her lover. It’s not really that surprising, knowing that she’s going to try to make her wait, all past activities considered, but she doesn’t realize just how much Candice has in mind for them. When she speaks up, she’s got a wicked grin as she says, “You know, I recently had a Snowrunt evolve into a Froslass.”

“Huh?” Maylene is confused by the sudden change of subject, not seeing how it’s relevant. “Wh-what does that have to do with anything?” Candice doesn’t answer at first, continuing to fuck her while she shifts around to try to dig something out of her bag that is still sitting nearby. How she manages to keep up such technique even while looking for something is beyond Maylene, but it makes it hard to focus enough to try and look at what Candice is doing.

But then she pulls out a Pokeball, calling forth the Pokemon she was just talking about. The Froslass comes into the room, and the room suddenly grows very chilly, not good for the situation Maylene is in. Her bladder protests at the sudden cold in the room, but that is not all that Candice has in mind for this.

“As you know, my Froslass has some very special ghostly abilities. Now, I’m going to be partially possessed,” she murmurs, and before Maylene can even process what that means, it’s already begun. Behind her, Candice’s temperature drops so low that Candice almost loses control right then and there. “How do you like that?” she asks.

“I-I…” She shivers hard, barely able to keep her bladder in check. “What are you going to do?”

“This,” her lover replies, resting a hand over her bladder. The cold hand is almost too much, and it isn’t helped by the way she thrusts harder, aiming her thrusts to hit closer and closer to her full bladder. As if that weren’t enough, her hands begin to feel...strange indescribably so. Maylene has never felt anything like this before in her life, but it feels as though her hand is disappearing, while the rest of her arm is there, and the cold of the hand remains, and feels as if it’s...floating inside of her?

She doesn’t have any way to describe what’s happening, but she understands that Candice must have turned her hand intangible and phased inside of her. It is such a strange sensation, and she can’t deny that the whole concept makes her a little nervous, but she trusts Candice. But then she squeezes her bladder in her palm, and Maylene lets out a yelp of distress.

Not only is it adding a lot of extra pressure, but the temperature of her hand is unbearable as she grips the organ like it’s nothing, like it’s just some water balloon. She cries out, ready to beg for mercy, but she can barely even speak as she says, “Oh, no, no, don’t do that!”

“Don’t do what?” she asks, giving her bladder another squeeze. “Did you mean this?”

“Yes, that! Don’t do that, please, I’m not going to be able to make it if you do that! I’m so, so full, you’ll just squeeze it right out!”

“Isn’t that the objective?” Candice teases, palming at Maylene’s bladder gently, but not so gentle that it doesn’t leave the fighter trembling as she tries to fight off the new pressure. Even while doing all of this, she hasn’t given up on thrusting into her, and Maylene knows that her bladder isn’t the only thing she’s about to lose control over. She’s getting closer and closer, and though she isn’t sure if she wants to admit it or not, she thinks that having her bladder squeezed and played with by a ghostly hand might be a part of that.

Whatever the case, she doesn’t have long left on either front, and one will inevitably lead to the other, and no matter how much she begs for mercy, Candice shows no signs of letting up. Shivering, she bites her lip, wondering how long she can hold out by sheer force of will, but even with muscles like hers, there’s not much she can do against a full on ghostly assault. All she can do is accept the inevitable, with Candice driving into her with such force that she knows she would be doomed eventually anyway, even without having her bladder literally squeezed.

“Getting too close?” Candice teases breathlessly, sounding like she isn’t very far off herself. With the way Maylene clenches around the toy, it must be almost too much for her to take as well.

“I-I...aren’t you, too?” she gasps out, slowly losing her ability to speak. Her voice is shaky and strained, and if it weren’t for the desk beneath her, supporting her, she knows that her body would have given out on her by now. Her teasing doesn’t seem to affect Candice in the slightest, and the other girl only picks up with both movements, thrusting harder and squeezing more thoroughly, and Maylene lets out one last pathetic cry before her body gives in to pleasure, and her bladder gives in to relief.

As waves of pleasure roll through her, she feels Candice growing tense behind her and knows that they’ve come at the same time. All the while, her bladder empties, the hot liquid gushing out and getting all over both of them, and puddling on the floor with a loud hiss. Candice stops fondling at her bladder, and relaxes on top of her for a moment, the two of them struggling to catch their breath after such an intense round.

“Froslass, return,” she says in an exhausted voice, and when the Pokemon is called back, the possession ends and Candice’s body returns to its natural temperature, feeling so hot it almost burns against Maylene’s frigid flesh. It’s almost enough to shock her, but soon enough, the warmth is comforting, given how cold she is, and it’s easy to relax like this, drowsy after all that they’ve done today. But, of course, the fun is far from over, and soon, Candice recovers and stands, undoing Maylene’s restraints.

She doesn’t trust the nearly overstimulated pinkette to walk on her own, and she picks her up nearly effortlessly, tossing her over her shoulder and carrying her through the tunnel that connects her quarters in the gym to the school.

“What are you doing, Can- Miss Suzuna?” asks Maylene, remembering their game at the last second and not knowing if she should drop character yet or not.

“We’ve got to get back. I think that a hot bath is in order, don’t you?” she asks.

“But- but...I haven’t even put my clothes back on, miss!” she protests. “I don’t want anyone to see me naked!”

“Oh, you don’t have anything to worry about there,” Candice replies. “There won’t be anyone else in the school at this hour, so there’s nobody to see you. Now, don’t talk back to your teacher.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she says, deciding to let Candice continue to carry her without further protest.

  
  
  


 


End file.
